The Bet
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] Gai and Kakashi lose a bet to Asuma. They have to dress up as each other's teams, but how will this affect Team 7? And Why on earth would Naruto and Sasuke make ANOTHER bet right after getting out of the hospital because of the last one? no parings onesho


The Bet- Original Version

Summary: Kakashi and Gai made a bet with Asuma and lost. Kakashi's team has to dress up like Gai's team. Gai's team has to dress up like Kakashi's. One-Shot

The three children glared at their silver-haired sensei.

"What do you want us to you?" The pink haired girl asked angrily.

Kakashi laughed nervously. "Dress up as team Gai."

"LIKE BUSHY-BROWS TEAM!?!" Naruto screeched.

"Well you see…" Kakashi began nervously. The killer intent coming from the three was astronomical.

"Why. Do. We. Have. To. Dress. Up. Like. Them." Sasuke ground out, breathing harshly.

"Gai and I lost a bet to Asuma, so we have to dress up as the others team." Kakashi said quickly.

All three tackled him.

-Hour-and-a-Half-Later-

Team 7 was dealing with their own mental traumas.

Naruto was rocking back and forth wearing a green jump suit, his forehead protector as a belt, orange leg warmers that held weights on his legs, and ninja shoes.

Sasuke was sitting against a tree, limp. Nothing he was wearing was dark and it was getting to him, badly. He didn't taunt Naruto or glare at anything. He just sat there, limp, dead to the world.

Kakashi sat in a tree above Sasuke. He was wearing Gai's outfit and was about to die from embarrassment. He didn't even have his book! And his mask… he looked down at his students. At least they were too traumatized to notice.

Sakura was probably the best off out of all three of the, except SHE COULDN'T MOVE! Why did Tenten's clothes have weights in them?! Unshed tears shown in her eyes as she lay underneath a tree.

-Team Gai-

Tey were all dressed up as Team 7. Gai as Kakashi, Lee as Naruto, Neji as Sasuke, and Tenten as Sakura.

None of them really cared though, well most of them.

Lee and Gai were… well… Lee and Gai.

Neji only hated that the Uchiha symbol was on the back of the shirt.

Tenten though, she HATED Sakura's outfit. There was too much read and the fabric wasn't good enough quality for a konoichi. Not to mention is was too light.

Tenten scowled. She HATED dresses.

"Lets go see Kakashi's team!" Gai shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"YOSH! Let's go Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

Gai took off running, Lee following close behind.

Neji and Tenten glanced at each other and ran after them.

-20 Minutes Later-

Team Gai walked into Team 7's training grounds and saw that they weren't moving.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun look like they're under a genjutsu," Tenten said.

"Sakura-san!" Lee yelled, running towards the pink haired girl.

Neji rolled his eyes and walked towards Naruto. Tenten went to Sasuke. Gai went to Kakashi.

-Lee and Sakura-

"Sakura! My blossom! What has happened to you?" Lee cried, picking the girl up.

"L-Lee-san," Sakura said weakly.

"Don't worry Sakura-san! I'll take you to Tusnade-sama! She'll be able to help you!" Lee ran off, clutching Sakura tightly in his arms.

Sakura groaned softly.

-With Kakashi and Gai-

Gai picked up Kakashi and began shaking him.

"Wake up! My eternal rival!" he shouted.

Kakashi blinked, looked at Gai, screamed, and passed out.

"I will take you to Tusnade-sama!!" Gai yelled taking off.

-With Tenten and Sasuke-

"Sasuke-san, wake up!" Tenten said.

Sasuke stared at her blankly.

"No dark clothes," He groaned.

Tenten almost hit him.

'I guess if you're emo then it really does scar you not to wear dark clothes,'

She glanced at Sasuke.

'Or you just have to be him,' she added in her mind, sweat dropping. 'I wonder if I can get him to the Hyuuga district. Neji has some dark clothes… I think.'

-With Neji and Naruto-

"Naruto," Neji said, crouching down in front of the boy.

Naruto was unresponsive, still rocking back and forth, staring blankly into space.

'It could be a genjutsu,' Neji thought.

He put his fingers against Naruto's head and forced his chakra into the younger boy's system.

Naruto yelped and looked at Neji.

"No, no ,nononononononono---" Naruto repeated continuously.

Neji sighed. Well, he couldn't deny that he'd be action the same way if he were wearing THAT!

Neji knocked out the blonde and picked him up.

The blonde could stay in his room till the day was over.

-Two weeks later-

Sasuke and Naruto were finally discharged from the mental ward in the hospital.

"Never again," They both said as they stepped out.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking around the village, looking for their sensei.

"So Sasuke," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Want to make a bet?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Depends,"

Naruto grinned, "Lets see who can find Kakashi-sensei first. If I win you have to dress up like a girl. Dark green, flowing dress, black heels, make-up, hair-do, everything."

Sasuke shuddered, but he was sure he could win. "Fine, but if I win then you have to dress up like Orochimaru, earring and hair included."

Naruto paled. "Deal"

They shook hands.

"GO!"

And they were off.

-Two Hours Later-

"Sensei who found you first?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm… I'd say you both found me at the same time," Kakashi grinned beneath his mask.

Both teens paled.

"A deal is a deal boys," Kakashi said, grabbing them before they could run off.

Screams were heard throughout Konoha, followed by laughter.

The End

*Sigh* boys never learn, do they?

Anyways, hope you liked! I may make another version of this because my friend pointed out that Naruto WANTED that hideous, scary, green jumpsuit when Gai offered it to him. He didn't take it because Jiraya wouldn't let him.

*sigh* I can't believe I forgot that!!!! T_T

Anyways R&R plz.


End file.
